Midnight
by SilentHillStories
Summary: Just a short fic about the Doctor after visiting Midnight. I really thought his reaction after it left him was something that could continue. He looked terrified. So I wrote this. You could ship it but not that much.


Donna woke to a screaming sound. She knew that was unusual. She ran down the halls into the console room to find the doctor laying on the ground shaking.

"D-Doctor? Is that you?" Donna asked warily. When he didn't answer and instead curled himself into a ball, she grabbed the nearest thing, a pitchfork, God knows why that was there, and walked towards him. She was wearing clothes underneath, but she was also still wearing the robe the staff gave her on midnight. When she stepped on the string she jumped as it pulled the robe, but she pulled it up and tied the string back around her waist, then picked back up the pitchfork and walked towards him.

"Doctor..." She said carefully. When she got close enough to touch his with the pitchfork he jumped up and stumbled backwards, running to the halls and trying to get away, but his legs were shaking and he kept falling down, probably bruising his legs on the metal.

"Doctor!" Donna yelled after him, chasing him and catching up easily.

"Just stop runnin' for a minute and talk to me, what's wrong?" Donna asked, quickly walking after him. Finally he tripped and his legs were shaking so bad that he tried to push up on his arms and fell back down. He just kept shaking like he was cold and hid his face.

"Jus' go-" he choked out, not looking directly at her.

"No... No way I'm leavin' yah here! Come on, help me stand you up and we'll go to my room ok?" Donna said kindly, reaching down and pulling his arms, making him get up and half dragging him down the hall. The entire time he wouldn't look at her, he just kept shaking.

"Ok, just sit down. Take off your shoes and coat, it'll help you feel better." Donna soothed. He didn't argue, but he also didn't help. She huffed in annoyance and pulled his shoes off, followed by his jacked and light blue flannel. He was wearing a dark navy blue t-shirt under that, so she left that on, but when she was about to say something he pulled numbly at the blankets and crawled under, sliding off his suit pants and leaving on boxers, but making sure he was covered anyway.

"Doctor... What happened?" Donna asked quietly, putting a hand on his shoulder. He was still shakily and beginning to breathe heavily.

"Doctor, calm down ok? Just take deep breaths..." She soothed.

"Slept..." He whispered, still hiding his face from her.

"You fell asleep? Isn't that rare?" Donna asked.

"Energy... Drained... It-" he stopped, sucking in a breath and shaking harder. She pulled him towards her and sat up, his head in her lap, as she rubbing his back.

"The thing on midnight drained your energy... So you fell asleep?" She guessed gently.

"Accident..." He whispered. She smiled lightly and kept rubbing his back, watching him shake.

"And you screamed because you had a nightmare..." She guessed. He nodded shyly but didn't speak.

"Can you tell me what it was about? Do you wanna talk about it?" She asked, trying to calm him down but doing the opposite. He shook his head violently and started to shake more, hiding his face and balling his hands in fists.

"Just say one word, I need to know how to help you." Donna urged.

"Mid... Night..." He panted, twisting his head slightly and shaking even more then before.

"You had a dream about midnight... Listen to me, it's gone ok? It's not here, we're far away from there, and the tardis already checked for anything unusual. It can't get you anymore ok?" She assured him.

"It was n' me! It was in m' head! It was controlling me!" He yelled, covering his face with his shaking fists. Donna knew she needed to do something, so she gently put a hand over the one covering his face and unwrapped his fist, letting him hold onto her hand.

"M' sorry- m' sorry-" he repeated.

"No. Don't you say that. You've lived for a thousand years and no one ever looks after you. You look after them. When something alien happens to humans you take care of them. When something as human as a nightmare happens to an alien, the human takes care of him. Look at me ok? Look up." She told him. Finally he sat up slightly and pulled himself up on shaky arms onto the pillows so he was even with her. When she saw his face and realized he had let tears out, she hugged him tightly.

"M' not weak... M' not weak..." He whispered to himself.

"No... You're not weak in any form of the word... You're brave, you're smart, you're... Alien... But you're also human... And it's ok to be scared sometimes..." She said gently. He nodded and after a while she felt him relax against her. Had he fallen asleep again?

"Doctor?" She whispered, only getting a muted grumble from him. She smiled and took out her phone, taking a picture of the sleeping face and laying down beside him.

* * *

"Doctor! Doctor wake up!" Donna yelled, seeing him shakily and mumbling in his sleep. Finally he popped up, panting and whimpering, looking all around him. When he didn't recognize the room, he looked for his sonic, but when he couldn't find it he thought maybe the thing had taken him. Maybe he was dead. If he was dead where was he?

"Doctor, it's ok, look at me." Donna soothed, making him jump and fall out of the bed.

"Doctor, it's me, it's Donna, you're ok, come on, just get up on the bed and breathe." Donna told him, but he couldn't. He felt frozen in place and he was shaking and scared. It felt like it had him again.

"S' got me! S' got me! S' got me!" He screamed, covering his ears with his hands and pulling his knees up. Donna ran over and kneeled beside him, pulled him up on the bed, and wrapped the blankets around him, pulling him close to her and holding his hand in hers.

"Doctor, you are fine, nothing has control over you ok?"

"Can' breathe!" He panted, his eyes watering and face red.

"Hey, in and out ok? In and out, in and out, keep doing it." Donna ordered. He tried and he was starting to relax, but he was getting dizzy and shaking more.

"Hey, reappear after me, it's gone. It's gone. Nothing here. I'm safe." Donna said sternly.

"I-I-It's gone... M' safe..." He slurred.

"Good, come on. It's gone. It's over. Nothing will touch me. I am safe." She listed, rubbing his back.

"S' gone... S' over... N-Nothin' can touch me... M' safe..." He said quietly. He kept repeating this until he was asleep again.

* * *

"Donna?" The doctor whispered, lifting her eyelid. She grinned and slapped his hand off, but then she remember last night. When she opened her eyes he was staring at her face-to-face, confusion and embarrassment showing in his expression.

"I'm sorry..." He said quietly.

"I'm not. I'm honored." She answered honestly. He looked at her blankly and his face turned red.

"I'm glad I got to help you." She said smiling. After a minute he relaxed and when he knew for sure she wouldn't think badly of him, the nights when he needed rest became a weekly event. And they always stayed in the same room.


End file.
